Chapter 80
is the 80th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Back at Castle Town, Yami Sukehiro is carrying Asta by the head asking if Asta has a sickness that makes him fight all the time. Asta defends by stating that his body moved before he thought about what he was doing. Yami states that he wants a doctor to take a look at Asta. Yami takes Asta to Owen, the kingdom's greatest doctor, who once reattached Yami's arms when they were severed and who serves directly under the Magic Emperor. Owen says that he has heard about Asta from Yami when they went drinking together, while Asta thinks that, because he serves under Julius Novachrono, he must be amazing. Yami leaves, saying that he has errands to run but implies he will be gambling instead. Owen remarks that though Yami is younger than he is, he always does things so boldly that it paints Owen in a bad light. He then tells Asta to sit so he can look at his arms. Using Qualle Operation, he examines Asta's broken arms. He compliments Asta's muscles, to which Asta replies that it is because he works out all the time. Owen remarks that his magic allows him to see inside body structures to the parts that need fixing and that he will be inputting the necessary mana to do the healing. However, he wears a grim expression as he examines Asta. Meanwhile, Finral Roulacase is complaining that he has been transporting prisoners all this time. He is searching for Asta, and finally locates the room where Asta is being healed. He arrives in time to see Owen take off his glasses and say something to Asta. Out in the hall, Finral is visibly shaken by what he has heard. Back at the Black Bulls headquarters, Yami is telling the squad that he is sure they have noticed how many stars they have gotten lately. They now have zero black stars. To celebrate, he has a huge pile of meat and they proceed to have a cookout. At one table, Magna Swing is using his Fire Magic to grill meat. Noelle Silva, Charmy Pappitson, Asta, Finral, and Vanessa Enoteca are sitting at another table also grilling meat. Magna states that he will eat a portion of meat for all those who did not show up, while Luck Voltia invites him to battle to the death over a plate of food, which Magna angrily refuses to do. Vanessa is happily eating a meat skewer while drinking a large mug of alcohol. Noelle bashfully offers to feed Asta since he cannot use his arms, but Asta is calmly holding a meat skewer with his feet, noting that humans can adapt to anything. Noelle attacks him with her Water Magic, calling him a dirty slum rat, while Magna laughs. Yami suggests Finral put on a show for them all, and Finral responds by using his Spatial Magic to punch himself in the back of the head. They ask Charmy to entertain them next but she just rapidly eats a lot of food. Finally, Asta states that he is tired and excuses himself. Everyone tells him to rest and he replies that they should enjoy themselves. Noelle watches silently and notes that Asta is acting strange. Magna agrees that there is no way Asta is really tired. Finral states that he believes he knows why. Earlier in the day he heard Owen tell Asta that his arms could never be healed. Magna asks if he is joking. Finral recalls that Owen told Asta that his arms were hit by an ancient curse spell, and that his bones were turned to dust. With their current magic, there was no way to fix them. Yami recalls Vetto, while thinking about the curse. He then says that if the kingdom's best healer says it, then it must be true. Noelle appears to be horrified. Shaking and upset, Finral bemoans the fact that he finally thought he had found the perfect teammate in Asta. Magna remarks that this makes things way too hard for Asta and Vanessa notes that if it was not bad enough that he could not use magic, now Asta cannot even use his only weapon. Charmy tears up in the background. Noelle and Yami are equally upset. On his own, Asta sits on a large rock staring up at the moon. He reflects on Owen telling him he can no longer wield a sword, and then on himself claiming that not giving up is his magic. He recalls various battles he has fought and Yuno's face. As he sits alone, shaking, the rest of the Black Bulls watch him worriedly from behind a tree and some rocks. Asta finally shouts that he will not give up. Everyone is astonished as Asta rants about making a lemon cake to go with the lemonade he is making from all the lemons life is throwing at him. He says he will find a way to get his arms healed, or a way to fight without his arms. Noelle is relieved. Recalling the moment where he nearly gave up while fighting Revchi Salik, Asta declares that he will never let himself be that depressed again. Noelle happily says his name, while Magna states that Asta always lights a fire in him. The others are teary and equally relieved. Vanessa silently contemplates that it is too early to give up and there is a kingdom that might be able to heal Asta. Magic and Spells used References Navigation